Ch2 Jin
by cIRcus beAR
Summary: now this is about jin.


Now this is picking up from when Jin was stabbed by Mugen and fell to the floor. I'm

sorry if it isn't as good as the first. Enjoi.

"Um sir, are you alright?" asked a paramedic.

"Ugh, what where am I?" questioned Jin.

"You were unconscious on the ground during a fight so a man pulled you to safety and called us."

Jin's shady memory of the night before slowly came back. He and Mugen were walking to the store and Mugen stabbed him. Jin quickly looked at his wound. It had a red outline and a deep gash that was sewn up together with a string.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I have to go now."

"But sir, we only patched you up a few hours ago. You should really rest until tomorrow to move."

As Jin pushed himself up with his right arm pain seared through the wound.

"AAh! No, I'm fine don't touch me you bastards!"

(Jin thinking to himself) Damn that Mugen if I ever find him I will kill him for sure. Jin from that day forward lived as a beggar. He had no family and no money to support him. Everyday was a challenge for him to live. One day Jin was on the lookout for money again and came upon an old man who was rich. He looked like an easy target for him and Jin calculated the perfect time to make his move. He ambushed the old man in an instant with outstretched arms for the bag of money. The old man dodged aside and revealed a katana. Now Jin was really excited he had not fought in such a long time with swords, and plus it was really rare to find a swordsman. Jin brought out his small jagged dagger which he had stolen from a thief. The old man brought out his katana out of its sheath in the old fashion way. First with the thumb or the left hand pushing on the tsuba (the round metal thing at the top of the handle), then slowly the right came to grip the handle of the katana, and finally the blade was unsheathed at slow speed. As the blade came out it glistened and made light reflect into Jin's eyes.

Jin became to strategize in his head. The old man had a bamboo hat on so Jin could not see his face, but he could tell he was old by the grey hair. Jin shifted his knife into an upward slashing position and charged at the man. He aimed at a horizontal cut at the man's torso. The old man jumped over the knife and pulled his katana forward. It was quickly encountered by Jin's knife swinging to the left and he ran forward letting the sharp end of his knife ride up the katana's dull side. In a blur the two men crossed each other's paths. Jin saw blood slowly finding a way down his knife and dripped to the ground. The old man must have died he thought to himself. Minutes later he realized it was his blood running down his arm to the knife. The old man had shifted and dodged at the last moment drawing his wakazashi out. The cut in his arm was so well aimed it did not penetrate the major artery but just enough for blood to run down his arm.

"Why don't you join my clan?" asked the old man.

"Wait, I just tried to take your money but you want me in your clan?"

"You learn a lot of stuff in life, once you have lived it like me."

"I am the creator of the Ibbaku clan, Yoroshi Ibbaku."

"Let me ask you something."

"What?"

"Do you have any desires or a specific person you want to kill?"

"……. Mugen…"

"I can teach you how to kill a man so he will not be born in the next life.'

"How can I trust you?"

The old man slowly walks away from Jin, and Jin stares hard at the ground. Jin slowly walks towards the direction the man is walking.

"By the way, what's your name?" asked the old man.

"Jin."

**Jin's Past:**

Jin really didn't have a man to call father. He only had a master from the earliest time he can remember. All he knew was that Ichimaru was his master from the beginning of childhood. He was much mistreated and had a passion for killing and hating people. The one he hated most was Ichimaru who he swore would kill one day. Everyday Jin was worked beyond what a human could bear. Ichimaru would have Jin scrub the floor of his headquarters with a toothbrush till Jin's fingers would get bruised. In return Jin would learn swordsmanship like everyone else who was kept captive. All the people who were kept were either from poor families owing money or they were a p.o.w(prisoner of war).

"Jin, what the hell do you think you are doing." said Ichimaru.

"I'm sorry sir."

"If the officials ever figured out that I was a yakuza do you know what would happen to our clan?"

Jin looks down at his bloody feet. Earlier that day Jin was beat in the foot for saying some wrong things in public. Now that was only Ichimaru's right hand man's punishment. The worst had yet to come.

"Tie him to that pole and hold out his arm!" barked Ichimaru.

As Jin was being tied to the pole he struggled helplessly. Ichimaru slowly sharpened his tanto or dagger against a rock. Then he took hold of Jin's arm and made one deep cut starting at his shoulders down to the wrist. Ichimaru did not cut deep enough to puncture major arteries but just enough for pain. He did this on both arms. Blood drips down from Jin's bloody arms.

"Bring some sake." said Ichimaru.

Ichimaru then slowly poured the sake over Jin's arms. The pain shot straight up Jin's arm.

"Aaaaaaaah!"

"Have I ever told you how you came to me?" asked Ichimaru. "It was a hot summer day I came to your house Jin. I came to collect my debts like I do now. Of course your father and mother did not have it. I told them if they would give me you their debts would be paid. Oh how your mother refused to give you up. However your father's eyes shined with hope and gave you up in a heart beat. He did not care for you at all. Your parents hated you Jin."

During this Ichimaru slowly made a cut in Jin's chin. Now sweat was running down Jin's face and his body was trembling from how much blood he had already lost. There were puddles of scarlet red blood at the ground near his arms.

"I came back later that night to your house, and then plunged this same dagger into your father's heat sending him into the afterlife. Your mother screamed as blood drenched her face. She was in a corner screaming. Your mother was beautiful you know. I also put that stupid bitch out of her misery too. It was hilarious watching your parents die. The best part was you would never know how you came about in this world because you were a baby still."

Jin's eyes filled with anger.

"You fucking bastard. I going to fucking kill you!" screamed Jin.

"What was that?" asked Ichimaru in a comical way.

"Men, take this scoundrel and through him in the cell. When his wounds heal open them again and pour sake into them." ordered Ichimaru.

The next few days would be the one of the worst days of Jin's life.


End file.
